the Dark Knight baised on Forever Knight
by Princess CatK
Summary: Nick deals with a series of killings that mimic that of a vampire's feeding. In the mean time he must also deal with the theft of a jade cup from the museum. Nick knows the legend of this cup and that it possess the possible power to lift his "curse"


Forever Knight

Based on the television series Teleplay by James D. Pariott, Story by Barney Cohen& James

Dark Knight Chapter 1

He was brought across in 1228. Preyed on humans for their blood, now he wants to be mortal again to repay society for his sins. To immerge from his world of darkness from his endless Forever Knight

The year is 1228, the place is Paris. A beautiful woman wearing a sliver crown and a pure white dress glides slowly into a candlelit room. Though she appears frail and innocent she is anything but, she has more strength in her than an entire regiment of men. She is an undead creature of the night. She and those like her are considered to be children of the devil and are doomed to prey forever on the blood of mortals. Her name is Jeannette and she is what the French call Nosferatu, more commonly referred to as Vampire. Jeannette fell in love with Nicholas the first time she saw him and instantly desired to have him forever. Her traveling companion and "father" or in vampire terms her sire, is a vampire known as Laquaua. Laquaua knew that there was no living with Jeannette once she desired something or someone and so he turned her loved one into one of them. The truth was though, that Laquaua loved Nicholas as well and he too desired him. This was the night Nicholas was to be reborn in the darkness. This night he would be forever condemned to endless nights. Quietly Jeannette speaks to him in French the rough translation to what she is saying is "you are awake my handsome one." She moves towards her beloved who is now sitting up looking at her in delight. She pauses slightly then continues saying come, come. Lifting her hand towards his she pulls her beloved towards her into a kiss. The kiss pauses for a moment as she whispers "we have an endless parade of nights before us.:" She draws back her hand still in his towards Laquaua who is playing a sweet melody from a violin.

When they are before him he stops and speaking in French says "My Nicholas. Now you are eternal as Paris."

Nicholas responds by saying "I am thirsty."

Laquaua who is still holding the violin replies "Yes… I know." He pauses then continues "it is simple, it is time to kill." Nicholas looks at the woman by his side as the man takes one simple step towards the one known as Nicholas and car by carefully by the neck and starts to lead him into another chamber room.

The scene changes to that of present day Metropolis at night. Some one, no something is flying gracefully over the city like Superman except much more dangerous. He can hear the heartbeats of those below him. Suddenly the creature is at his destination the city's museum of history. He enters the museum without being seen. He can hear the guard's heartbeats as he searches each of the exhibits for intruders. The creature spots what he desires one of the museum's artifacts. The artifact that has caught the attention of this creature of the night is a small jade green cup used by the Mayan Indians for ritual scarifies. It seems like nothing of real value compared to some of the other things in the museum but like all their artifacts the cup is incased in glass. Taking a radio that is sitting on a nearby shelf, the creature smashes the glass that surrounds his prize. The sound of the glass breaking startles the guard. Before the guard even has a chance to completely turn around the creature is upon him with a growl. The guard lets out a startled cry but it is too late. By the time the police arrived all his blood was completely drained from his body and there was no signs of it.

Soon police are everywhere surveying the scene for clues. A Handsome young man makes his way into the crime scene. He is wearing black pants a white top shirt and a black leather jacket. He doesn't look much like an officer except for his hand piece on his hip. His name is Detective Nick Knight. He nods to one of the officers as he and a ton of unwelcome reporters enter the scene. He is hounded by questions from the press as soon as he enters. "Is this another vampire murder" a lady reporter questions eager for answers.

"Oh come on he replies with a slight smile. You're not going to call them that are you?" He asks turning towards the reporter.

The reporter gives him a why not look and responds with yet another question. "We hear that there's no blood in the corpse is that true?"

Nick looks around at the crowd and responds "inquiring minds want to know." With that he starts to walk off.

"Knight, Knight you're stonewalling. Knight!" The reporter calls to him determined to get an answer.

Nick turns toward her and looks her in the eyes and with out the least bit of effort hypnotizes her by saying "Go Home" in a quite yet stern voice. Nick can get people to do whatever he wants them to do by simply looking at them and quietly speaking to them. You see humans have weak minds compared to vampires so it is easy to get humans to do what ever a vampire wants. It is one of the many quirks of being a vampire.

The reporter looks at him then responds quietly "yeah sure. I think I'll go home now." He nods at her and walks off and joined by another officer.

"What's up" the other officer asks.

"Hay Dedrick," Nick responds as they walk together.

Meanwhile another officer wearing a gray overcoat grabs a camera away from another man saying give me this thing, give me this thing. Taking the camera he gets down low real close to the body and says, "You've got to get real low right at the honker nice little angle like this binge bang boom work with me, work with me, right," with that he hands the camera back to the man. As the man walks off he says "don't be afraid it's just a dead body".

Knight comes up beside him hands on his hips and the officer with the gray overcoat turns and greats him with a slap on the back and a "hay wonder boy what kept yah?"

"I thought you were working old town tonight Skankee" Knight responds.

"I thought you might need some experienced help" Skankee replies.

Knight turns to him and responds and "your experience tells you that we should be looking at nasal hairs" he asks pointing towards the body.

As he leans down to look at the body Skankee responds "it's the fourth one in two weeks you haven't been doing too good."

Knight is now kneeling next to the body, another officer with a notepad leans down close to the other side of the body as Knight turns the head of the victim he replies "we're working on it. Is there any blood left in the body he asks with a sigh" and placing his hand just under his nose to cover up the smell of blood.

"Not much looks like just all the others", responds the officer with the notepad in hand.

Skankee asks the officer on the other side of the body "can you believe they put a guy like this in homicide he falls apart when he sees a little salsa de pecante." Knight turns and looks as Skankee then at the officer with the notepad then back at the body.

As Knight stands, he turns towards Dedrick the officer he had walked towards the scene with ands asks "Dedrick, who found the body"?

Dedrick also has a notepad responds "the assistant curator. She's over there" Dedrick points to a lady in an orange shirt and flower print skirt who is sitting on a wooden surfaced in a secluded corner of the crime scene.

As the curator starts to talk we are taken to the outside of the building where it seems like the creature is flying. We are once again brought inside the museum where the curator and Knight are talking. As she is talking she winds up right next to the broken exhibit.

"I was working downstairs when I heard the crash. The first thing that accord to me was that one of the exhibits had fallen. Jacque was already dead when I got there."

"And the killer," Nick asks wondering if the curator had spotted the killer.

"I don't see how he escaped so quickly", as she is saying this she is walking around the area where the cup had once been. "Especially with" the curator pause then asks Nick, "what could he want their blood?"

Nick doesn't answer wondering that himself. Could these killings possible be another vampire? As Nick and the curator are talking the body is being lifted from the pavement and Skankee is complaining "a museum for crying out loud and nobody calls for backup?"

The Assistant Curator turns towards Knight. He turns away again placing his hand just above his nose. "This are from Alton Canal" aren't they he asks pointing towards the slabs of stone on the wall. Nick is using the slabs as a distraction from thinking about blood.

"How would you know that," the Assistant Curator asks curiously.

"The green in the pigments and the gilfts of shacltmul," Knight, points out in response still not looking at the curator. "Do you know the really scary thing is," he asks then continues by answering his own question, "the first four digits on there match my alarm code" he pointing to the top of the display in the corner.

The Assistant Curator smiles "you can read it" she asks moving closer to him.

"Ah I've done a little armature grave robbing in my time" he responds thinking back to times he spent with Laquaua and Jeannette.

"We were going to announce it no ones excavated that site in over a hundred years" the Assistant Curator responds.

"The curse" Knight replies putting his hands in his pockets.

"Not may armatures know about that."

Knight is now completely focused on the investigation once again. "The jade cup the one that was stolen from the case was that from Canal?"

It was used in sacrifice ceremonies we unearthed it last month.

Do you have a drawing?

The Assistant Curator nods then goes over to a desk and reveals a picture of the cup that had been stolen. It was extremely rare maybe the only one of its type in existence the Assistant Curator was saying as she looked at the drawing.

Knight looked at the drawing instantly recognizing it. Do you know what that cup was used for he asked.

Yes of course the Assistant Curator replied.

It was a practice unique to the area Knight continued with a grim look on his face.

It was used to drink the sacrifice's blood the Assistant Curator responded.

The scene now changes and we are back at the precinct in the coroner's office. The coroner a beautiful blond young lady who's name is Natalie is mixing something green in a beaker. Knight is behind her. Here drink this she says handing him the mixture. He takes it from her hesitant to do as she says.

What is it he asks? The coroner who is putting on gloves for her examination of the body replies grasshopper buns, eye of nute what do you care? Drink it.

Knight takes a small sip gags on the mixture and immediately goes over to the sink and spits it out.

Have you ever noticed how you can take a simple little thing oh, like oh say drinking tea and turn it into this gigantic theatrical production the Natalie asks?

Oh sure that's easy enough for you to say responds Knight turning towards her.

Come on she says as if talking to a little child pointing at the drink in his hand.

Knight takes a big swig of the green mixture.

Oh good boy the Coroner says satisfied at last going back to her work.

Well that's enough for today says Knight placing the vial back on the counter.

I'm trying to help you. It's good for you the Coroner replies.

I don't see you drinking any he replies coming up along side her.

Oh ho she laughs and then asks how's your tan coming? This might not seem like an odd question but for Knight it is. You see if you have not guessed already Knight is a vampire.

Oh I'm up to about 10 minutes in the sun bathing.

Oh a regular George Hamilton the Coroner

Knight comes up along side Natalie and sighs are we dissecting me here or the corpse he asks.

Humm, Well, cause of death is similar of that of the last three victims, broken neck, body almost completely drained of blood again type O ah but this one has a new twist. Now the first three victims all had their throat slashed the average length of the cut was almost 10 centimeters. I want you to look at this lifting up the sheet Natalie points to two small round holes in the victim's neck. These were the only points of entry, two neat little holes; wounds of this size are not consistent with the amount of blood that he lost. Nick, is this something I should worry about? Natalie asks looking directly at him with concern. Both she and Nick know that only one creature could make such neat little holes, a vampire. Nick looks up a frown creasing his brow. There is only one thing on his mind, this poor man was killed by a vampire.

A few minutes later Knight is talking with the chief of police. When the mayor calls naturally I listen.

Look we had an agreement I work alone right!

But he's got a point Nick. I've got four bloodless bodies sitting over in the morgue and we've got nothing on them.

But we're making progress here! All the victims were type O three were homeless.

But the last one wasn't so that puts a great big hole in your parachute. I mean, put yourself in the mayors shoes. He's sitting over there everybody's coming over to him what's all these fang marks on the victims neck? And did you know what they are saying the Mayan's used that cup for? The one that was stolen?

Yeah, yeah I know what it was used for responds Nick getting more and more irritated by the minute.

Nick, Captain, who ordered the three cheeseburgers? Me thanks Bobby responds Nick to the question taking the cheeseburgers from him.

Skinny guy eats like a pig. I had the Chinese chicken salad hold the chicken. Nick takes it from Bobby and hands it to the Chief. Bobby then returns to handing to the rest of his food elsewhere and Nick & the Chief continue their conversation.

The Chief is forcing himself to smile as he says; look I've been doing you a lot of favors. You tell me you're allergic to sunlight so I put you the night shift. Then you want to work alone, my instincts are kicking me in the face but I say ok. Why not? Let him work alone, instantly his smile fades as he says; but I am not going to stop this investigation when the sun comes up!

Nick stands and says who's it gonna be Captain?

You can tell that the Captain is getting nervous. We'll he's a day guy.

Who? Nick asks and again the Captain takes a step back.

The Captain knows that Nick is not going to like who his new partner is so he tries to avoid giving Nick his name by saying You'll like him. He's got different experience.

His name says Nick in a forceful and intimidating but not loud or disrespectful way. Nick is now once again directly face to face with the Captain.

Still trying to avoid naming him the Captain replies you don't even have to work with him on the shift changes.

Oh come on Captain says Nick exasperated. Finally the Captain opens his office door and turns his back. Nick is now standing at the door frame and can who the Captain has in mind, sitting in a chair is none other than Skankee. With a wave of his hand the Captain sits down in his chair.

Well howdy partner says Skankee in a lousy cowboy accent.

Nick turns and looks into the precinct and says will somebody shoot me. He looks back at Skankee and then back to the precinct and begs please. No one responds to his plea.

Night is slowly fading and we see a beautiful hue of purple pink and blue of sunrise. News says we go another one says a young man listening to a personal radio. He is sounds worried as he shares with two others what he is hearing. A security guard, in a museum, no idea how he got in, like a ghost as he finishes the report a green convertible car pulls up along side of them Nick is inside. Good morning Genie, Topper, hay Dr. Dave.

Topper responds with what they all are thinking, the radio says you got another one, sucked him dry. Nick doesn't respond instead he pulls out the brown bag with the cheeseburgers he had ordered earlier and hands it to Genie. I got extra ketchup for the fries as she takes it he continues. Now look, my offer still stands, you guys should be sleeping inside till we catch this guy. The three look uncomfortable at the idea and Genie is the one to finally reply. We don't want to sleep in your garage Nick. We're fine, the air is fresh and the sun thaws us up real good.

Nick nods yah I bet it does. Ah I'll see you guys when I get up tonight. The three of the them nod in agreement and Nick drives away. Genie starts to tear into the paper bag and Topper follows however Dr. Dave watches till the car is out of sight. Nick quickly pulls into his garage as the sun is starting to rise. He goes into his apartment and takes off his coat and then grabs a remote from the stand. This remote is not for the television no, it is for the blinds for the windows. After the last shade is closed Nick bolts to his refrigerator where 5 full bottles that look like they are filled with wine and one almost empty bottle await him. These bottles are not filled with a luscious wine though; instead they are filled with animal blood. Nick grabs the almost empty bottle turning his head in disgust not at the liquid inside but at the thought of what he really is, a bloodthirsty monster for although he seems human he is not. He is an immortal, a creature of the night, the Noseferrotu the undead, the forever dammed, a bloodsucker, but most famously known as a vampire. Nick bites into the cork pulling it out with his teeth and spits it into the corner. Then he takes a very familiar looking cup, a cup that is the exact duplicate of the one that had been stolen from the museum earlier that night. Nick takes the cup and pours the blood into it. Though this cup looks exactly like the cup from the museum it is not the same one. Nick has had this cup for centuries. After draining the blood from the cup he pours himself another till his intense hunger is satisfied.

Once asleep Nick dreams of his first night as a vampire, of the night he first drank blood. Nick once again finds himself in 1228 Paris in the chamber where he became vampire.

The vampire known will be later known as Laqaua is carrying a young woman in his arms. Nick then known as Nicholas is standing in the doorway. Laqaua lays the women soon to become Nick's first victim on a stone alter. The beautiful woman later to be known as Jeannette is calling to Nick in a faint whisper, "come star, you must. Come take her. Nick is now standing before the alter, and is once more speaking French I can hear her heart is the translation…. Laqaua answers back in French in a seductive way "it beats for you." He is circling Nick waiting for him to taste of the forbidden fruit that is the human life. Her life questions Nick. Laqaua who has no compassion for human life responds with "mortals die, does it really matter how or when? Can you smell her blood asks Laqaua? Nick responds again with I am so thirsty. This time it is Jeannette who responds to him. Then take her. Laqaua continues to tempt Nick by saying "yield to your thirst" Jeannette responds with you must! Drink of her goodness, her life is yours whispers Laqaua. Nick caresses the women's neck and kisses her chest taking in her goodness as Laqaua has so elegantly put it. Jeannette bids him drink my love drink. At last Nick bears his fangs and plunges them deep into her throat. It is at this moment Nick awakes in a cold sweat. Putting his hand to his forehead he feels some blood. He looks at his hand but the blood does not bother him. Since he can no longer sleep he collects the empty bottles in one hand and proceeds to listen to his messages on his answering machine.

Ah, this is Alice Hunter, I am going to be doing some research on that jade cup tonight at the museum if you want to call or drop by later maybe I'll have something on it my number is 555-6077. Nick proceeds to pick up another empty bottle as a second message plays. Hi its Nat. have you checked yourself in the mirror is it working? Now your favorite medical examiner wants you to eat something this evening understand? Cold turkey on the hemoglobin. As the message is playing Nick drops the empty bottles into the trash. At the words cold turkey on the hemoglobin he turns towards the answering machine and smiles. Natalie continues, eat anything, anything you want. I'm sure you have something yummy at home. And don't worry you wont be graded on your table manners. If you're a good boy I might even let you take me to dinner sometime. As Natalie is talking Nick picks up a cookie or perhaps a dried up piece of meat and holds it in his hand takes a small bite. Tell me you understand Natalie pleads with that the message ends. Not thrilled with the taste he throws the rest in the trash and after a few minutes of letting the food sit in his mouth he spits it into the trash as well. So much for eating something.

Meanwhile, back at the precinct a blood drive is being held. Skankee is tied to a stretcher and is about to donate blood. But while he is being prepared he decides to ask a few questions about type O blood. So type O is that the universal donor right?

The phlebotomists taking preparing Skankee for his donation replies yeah anybody can take type O but type O's can't take anything else.

Just to verify Skankee repeats it's gotta be type O?

Right, replies the phlebotomist.

So am I, O? Asks Skankee concerned.

The phlebotomist taking his blood responds with type A- I told you.

Skankee heaves a sigh of relief. Great, with what's been going on that is a major relief. I just wanted to hear it again. With a sigh Skankee reaches into this pocket and pulls out a small piece of garlic and bites into it.

Garlic? Questions the phlebotomist.

Yeah. My wife says it builds up the blood by you have to eat it raw. Watch this, watch this says Skankee rising from the bed. Hay, hay partner, partner calls Skankee as if he has something important to say. Nick comes right up to him how are you Skankee asks breathing directly into Nicks face. Nick almost looses his balance. Skankee laughs but Nick doesn't think that his joke was very funny. A few mintues later Nick and Skankee are in his car driving around. What's the matter asks Skankee is my breath still bothering yah? I'll smoke a ciggy, with that he puts one in his mouth.

Not in my caddy Nick responds turning towards Sknakee. Then faces the road again.

Skankee sighs and removing the cigarette from his mouth asks you know, why don't you drive a nice clean city car huh? A regular beater I mean we all know your Joe Cool but I think…

Nick interrupts him and catches Skankee of guard, the trunk space.

Trunk space Skankee repeats not quite getting it.

Nick decides to give Skankee a lesson in cars. The 1962 Cadillac has more trunk space then any car made in the last 30 years. Nick says with a smile.

Trunk space repeats Skankee still slightly confused. Then replies trunk space, I knew that. Skankee sighs ah it's probably better for me anyway he says looking at the cigarette in his hand. My wife has tried 50 thousand times to get me to quit. Nag, nag, nag, its tough it's an addiction you know. Addictions are hard to give up.

Nick thinking about his love of blood replies tell me about it.

Thinking that Nick is being rude Skankee replies look, Stonetreive says we only have to drive a few shifts together how bad can that be? He asks with a sigh then becoming defensive continues besides you could learn a couple things from me my experience I've been around the block Knight. Dambers, manson, serial killings, ritual killings. The one thing I always keep a look out for common links. And what do we have here? Type O blood, the homeless.

The guard wasn't homeless replied Nick.

He was type O, ok he could have been killed by someone else. Nick shook his head. Alright maybe that's stupid but you know take it from one whose been there KoJack intuition. Skankee put an emphasis on the word intuition but continued. You are not going to solve this one by the book. You have gotta follow your instincts.

When someone is in trouble Nick's vision goes to red. Through his extra sensitive hearing Nick could hear people around him even though he was in a car. He could hear cries and sound that sounded like gun shots and more cries. Especially cries of what he Hell is it and screams of terror. Suddenly Nick slammed on the brakes throwing Skankee forward, thank goodness for seatbelts or Skankee would have gone through the wind shield. Skankee swore as Nick turned the corner fast. What the Hell are you doing questioned Skankee. To which Nick replied three words Skankee intuition.

Meanwhile in an apartment building a man in a lab coat holding a gun and dragging a woman behind him was demanding something from his captives. I want it now he demanded shooting the man who was trying to escape up the stairs in the back. The woman began screaming even louder and tried to escape but he had her by her hair. Shut up he screamed at her, shut up. With that he shoved her up the stairs. Nick and Skankee ran down the street where several Chinese women were standing. As Skankee ran ahead Nick stopped a listened to a woman speaking Chinese who was very upset by what was going on. Nick asked her a question in Chinese and she nodded and looked upward. Nick understood immediately. Ok we've got some wacko with a fully automatic and a hostage. Shut down the elevator and get someone on the exits Nick instructed an officer who was arriving on the scene. A few people ran out of the building as Skankee and Nick ran in. he's up top Nick said as they slowly entered the stair case. Nick looked down to see the dead man and he froze and took a second look at the blood now starting to flow. Skankee automatically decided to give Nick a pep talk about blood.

It's a little plasma Knight; don't get worked up about it. That did the trick and they proceeded to ascend the staircase. As Nick got to the top of the stairs on floor number 6 he could hear the hostage crying. The gunman was cussing and screaming at his hostage to shut up the corridor was dimly lit by one light hanging from the ceiling. They could tell that the cries were coming from room 634 so Nick stood on one side of the door and Skankee on the other. Nick called out Metro Police! Release the girl and respond. The gunman heard him, I'm gonna kill her was the gunman's response. No! screamed Nick to which the gunman responded louder and with more intensity I'm gonna kill her. Nick drew back from the door and turned towards Skankee and then kicked down the door. The gunmen fired shots hitting the light breaking it now the corridor was dark and no one could see very well. No one except Nick, using his inferred scanner in his eyes he determined where the gunman and his hostage in the room were located. As he moved to the other side of the door so that he was right next to Skankee the gunman started shooting again.

Once Nick was safe by his side Skankee he whispered it's gotta be a mag10 or a Noosie.

Nick slightly out of breath he whispered, back wall near the window, he's go the girl in front of him. Don't shoot.

Wait, you can see in there?

Not answering his question about his being able to see in the room Nick replied, try to get him to talk. I'm going around.

Around, whispered Skankee, what the hell's around? But Nick was already gone. In fact he was already outside the building heading towards the back of the building where he knew the gunman was located. The fire escape was old and not in good condition but Nick wasn't going to need it.

Meanwhile back on the side of the door Skankee was trying to follow Nick's plan. If you don't tell me what you want how will I know what to give you alright? Asked Skankee.

The gunman responded by shooting more bullets towards the door. He was in no mood to negotiate. He leaned forward a little as if to check to see where Skankee was. Then turned back towards the girl he held captive. You know dam it you know! I'm gonna kill her! I have to do this! With that he stood up gun pointing at the poor girl he now held hostage. With that the gunman swore again gun aimed and ready to shoot. You lied to me, then he, you lied to me, I know you have. What he didn't realize was that Nick was using his flying ability and was rising just outside the window. Eyes glowing green with fury and fangs bared.

I haven't, I haven't just cool down.

I know you do. No! Screamed the gunman and just as he was about to shoot again Nick broke his hand through the window and pulled the gunman towards him. But Nick did not have a good hold on him and they both started to fall. As soon as he heard the glass shatter Skankee ran into the room. The gunman fell into the garbage bin as he stood up and started to regain his balance in the trash He looked up to see Nick flying towards him and he screamed in terror. No! He cried shooting frantically at him.

Meanwhile another vampire was flying across town. He reached a secluded part of town where Nick's homeless friend's Topper and Genie are discussing money around a barrel that had a fire burning inside it. Topper was asking her if they had enough money to play a video game and buy a candy bar. Genie responded with yup. Too bad we have to play rocky mountain heist 17 times to get it. That's life responded Topper. How about a patch of tobacco he asked. Genie gave him a you've got to be kidding me look and responded with how about no lunch. Topic turned towards Genie and responded you know Genie it would be a lot warmer in Nick's garage. I don't want to owe anyone anything replied Genie. I though Dr. Dave was gonna meet us here she said changing the subject. Unknown to them their worst nightmare was leering around the corner. Lighting up a cigarette with a piece of the wood from the barrel fire he replied you know Dr. Dave the Doctor is never in. with that Topper leaned down to sleep for the night. Genie asked him do you want an extra blanket for the night, it's gonna get cold. As Topper turned to respond he was grabbed. With out being able to make a sound and with one look of horror he disappeared into thin air. Top? Topper? Screamed Genie but to no prevail. Topper was gone and if she didn't get out of the streets soon she would be joining him. With the sound of a barrel falling over the creature was back in flight. Heading towards the museum where he had stolen the cup from the night before.

Back at the museum Alice Hunter was reading a book that had passages about the jade cup that had been stolen. The bodies of the Indian works would be found the next morning completely drained of blood. This puzzled her but she turned the page and continued to read. It was only natural that the Indians believed that there were vampires in their mist. Next to this paragraph was a picture of some of the workers. At first the picture didn't interest her much but then she looked closer. One of the workers in the book looked just like Detective Knight. She ran her fingers over his picture until she heard a strange noise. She went to investigate. Harry? She called as she entered the room where the giant staircase was located. Harry is that you? She called again but she received no response. As she turned to return to the area she had just come from she came face to face with Detective Knight. At first she began to freak and almost breaking into sobs. She had been terrified that he might be the killer from the night before.

Easy, easy he reassured her.

You scared the living hell out of me Alice declared.

I'm sorry Nick replied.

Hold me was all she could say.

As he hugged her. I he replied I don't know what got into me it's a bad joke I'm sorry. With Alice so close he could hear the beating of her heart his fangs started to emerge.

Meanwhile back at the precinct Skankee was reporting the shooting fiasco to chief Stonetreive, A vampire that's what he said.

The chief was sitting at his desk drinking coffee. No kidding?

I heard him; a vampire swooped out of the sky and knocked him out that's what he said.

Amazing was all Chief Stonetreive could say

Of course the perp had been smoking crack for 72 hours.

Suddenly Chief Stonetreive rose from his desk and stood right next to Skankee but you saw Knight pull the perpetrator out window right?

Well, Yeah, Captain I did.

And you weren't on crack.

Me? No replied Skankee with a slight chuckle. I had a Slovakee with onions but no crack he replied with another slight chuckle.

The Captain started adjusting his tie around his neck with a far off look on his face as he asked have you ever been bite by a scorpion.

No there poisonous I've seen them on the TV but ah they are scary things, no.

A lot of them are deadly. Where I use to live they were all over the place. There's a legend if you ever catch a scorpion don't ever burn it.

Why do they smell bad when they are fried asked Skankee half serious half jokingly.

If you burn it the scorpions come from miles around to where you are..,

Ooh Skankee said with a slight shiver, don't tell me. Don't tell me. Don't tell me, you get all covered with scorpions right? Is that true?

No it's just a legend, like vampires and with that he finished tying his tie.

But what about what… before he could finish his sentence Capitan Stonetreive cut him off.

The media and a lot of people are going banana's about this vampire thing. I don't want you to be one of them ok?

Right, right agreed Skankee.

Meanwhile back at the museum Nick and Alice were discussing quotes. They say everything in our future can be discovered in our past.

Nick responded with one a quote back, the past is the only dead thing that smells sweet, Edward Thomas.

Do you feel that way too?

No. it's too easy a place to hide.

Is that what you think I am doing Alice asked.

Oh come on aren't you? Nick asked. Burying your head into old books and artifacts? Digging in dusty soil, working alone in here at night? Waving his arm around to indicate the museum.

Humm… I like the night.

No people, no present no future just the past?

I'm comfortable with it.

Don't be. Dwell on yesterday and you have no today, no tomorrow.

Another quote?

Humm, the voice of experience.

Alice laughed you haven't lived that long. I'm working on in Nick responded leaning closer to her he took the book from her hands and tossed it to the floor pulling her in for a long passionate kiss. As they were kissing Alice wrapped her hands around Nicks back in an embrace. When the kiss was over she replied hold me. After a few seconds she divulged how she had felt earlier that night. You know I was really scared earlier tonight, before you came. It was that book.

Alten Canal?

It scared me.

She nodded and Nick turned her around and pulled her into an embrace where her back was up agents his chest and her neck was easily accessible. The first dig was abandoned because the Indian labors were being killed at night. They said it was vampires sucked their blood. Nick's eyes were turning green his fangs starting to immerge. He could hear Alice's heartbeat.

No. Nick said at last turning his head away from her neck area. He was talking to himself, but her though he was talking to her.

It sounds incredible but apparently they were searching for a pair of cups like the one we had stolen. And they found one but they abandoned the dig before they found the other that was ours. Alice's heartbeat was pounding faster and it was getting harder and harder for Nick to resist his desire for her blood. Don't you see the murderer might have had one cup already and stole ours to make the pair. At this point Nick could resist no longer his fangs were very close to plunging into her neck at any moment.

No, I can't. Nick said pulling away from her.

Nick?

With that Nick pulled completely away from her. Alice I.. His voice trailed off. Before she could go after him to find out what was wrong she was interrupted by the new night guard. Dr. Hunter?

Harry?

Are you ok over there? He asked coming over to her side.

I'm not sure. I… Nick? Alice searched the room with her eyes but saw no signs of Nick. She called again Nick? But all she could hear was the sound of her own voice eccoing through the corridors.

Back at the precinct Skankee was saying, yah I figured that he would come back here so I drove the caddy.

You still have the keys Natalie asked putting on her jacket.

You know I forgot how those things use to ride Skankee asked pulling the keys from his pants pocket. I'm talking smooth a rolling condominium she said as he handed Natalie the keys. You think you can find him?

What time's sunrise Natalie asked looking at her watch.

Oh 5:30- 6 what's that got to do with anything Skankee asked but Natalie was already out the door.

As the sun was beginning to rise, Natalie pulled the caddy into Nick's garage. She entered his apartment and saw the old Nosferatu movie was playing. She grabbed the remote off the table and clicked it and as she did a voice came from the couch. What are you doing Nat?

You weren't picking up the phone.

I didn't want to talk to anyone.

You know you create a lot of tension when you disappear like this. Stonetreive starts eating tissues. Have you ever seen him do that? Nick winced in pain as one of the shades started to rise ever so slightly letting in a little light. I think he does it for the roughage Natalie said with a sigh.

Close the blinds Nat. Nick said placing a bottle on a nearby stand.

No! You have got to stop drinking this stuff Natalie said taking the bottle from the stand where Nick had just placed it.

Give me that screamed Nick lunging towards the bottle in Nick's hand. making Natalie huff in disgust. Is this the same guy who came begging to me to help him so he could see a sunrise? Looking down at Nick with pity.

Screw the sun rise! Give me the bottle!

No! Look everything I do for you, everything that can help you regain your mortality is wasted every time you drink this stuff. It is the blood, that keeps you from coming over.

I am what I am and I don't think Betty Ford takes vampires.

You can be human said Natalie trying to reason with him.

Human? What's more human? To drink a little cow blood now and then or commit cold blooded murder?

You've done both.

I caught a killer tonight I'm paid my debt.

Oh and you couldn't have caught him without the vampire?

Who cares I how I did it?

You do!

Close the blinds and get out of here.

Well! I guess this is a major change in attitude. Hum! Excuse me with that she placed the bottle on the table next to Nick who immediately snatched it up still not willing to look Natalie in the face. Hay if you don't want help I'm a dot on the horizon.

Oh give me a break said Nick finally rising up from the couch and hanging on the television in despair.

Here I'll just close the blinds for you and you can go back to your Bella Legosi film. Maybe even give you a few tips. With that Natalie took the remote once more clicking the button that shuts the blinds. You know you could go public with this and do quite well. Bloodsuckers as public servants next on Geraldo. Excuse me he's probably already exhausted that subject.

The phone began to ring and at once it went straight to the answering machine. Nick, I'm sorry to keep calling but. At the sound of Alice's voice Nick turned slightly. After what happened tonight I think we aught to talk. Will you call me please? Nick turned his head down ashamed. With that the answering machine clicked off.

Is this the curator from the museum Natalie questioned? Nick sighed. What happened last night?

I kissed her Nick sighed barely looking at Natalie.

And? Natalie inquired wondering where the kiss had lead.

And then I nearly killed her Nick replied. Then straightening up and glancing at the bottle in his hand he threw it up against the wall and it smashed into tiny pieces leaving blood to drip a little on the floor.

Nick don't you think it's time to talk about the others Natalie asked. At Nick glared at Natalie as if she has crossed the line after a few minutes his face relaxed and he just stood in front of the TV with out saying a word.

Meanwhile back at the Museum Alice had decided to continue reading about Altune Canal, the Indians and the significance of the jade cup that had been stolen. Adding to the problem of keeping the Indians at work were the mystical properties said to be possessed by the jade cups themselves. Many European occultists believe that Mayan ceremony where the blood of the sacrifice victim was poured from cup to cup and then swallowed by the high priest could in fact be the cure for vampirism. As she read this last statement Alice pulled up a enlargement of the photo from the book the enlargement was focused on one person in the picture, that person looked an awful lot like Detective Knight.

So it was this Laqaua that was killing the Indians at Altun Canal?

He didn't want me to have the other cup. He didn't then, he doesn't now. Laqaua was my master the vampire who brought me over. With that Nick's mind flashed once again back to 1228 and the night he lost his mortality Laqaua's face flashing in his mind. It's hard to explain, he's like a father or a brother but he'll do anything to keep me this way.

Including killing a guard and stealing it from a Museum Natalie said as she fingered Nick's jade cup.

The skylight was the only way in, I did it tonight, it's him.

And he believes that if you perform this ceremony that you could become mortal again?

We both do with that Nick took his jade cup from Nick's hands and looked at it. Continued it's his way of calling me out Nat.

Meanwhile outside not that far away the donation center is once again on the move collecting blood from the homeless and paying them. Dr Dave had just given a pint and was counting his money as he enjoyed some orange juice. He ran into one of his other friends. Hay Doc what's going on? Not much. Hay have you seen Genie or Topper? No not today man. The scene turns from the Doc to some teenage boys playing street ball. The ball winds up on some crate piles as one of the boys climbs up to get the ball he notices a sheet that is stained in something red. Curious he lifts up the sheet to reveal the body of Topper. As the sun sets Nick is found zipping up the body bag with Topper inside.

He was hit in the head with a blunt object; he was probably knocked unconscious before the jugular incision.

Were there two puncture marks this time? Skankee asked taking a puff of his cigarette.

One incision singular Natalie replied shaking her head.

Where the Hell is she demanded a very upset Nick.

Nick was all Natalie could say before Nick continued Genie never left Topper alone he said pointing towards the body.

Maybe she was with him!

Alright who was the last person to see her demanded Nick.

I was stuttered Dr Dave. Nick walked over to him immediately anxious to hear what he had to say. At the dome right around noon time we usually find something to eat around the hot dog stand. Dr Dave continued.

They were together right? Nick asked anxiously determined to find out where Genie was before it was too late.

You know they were never apart. I knew something was wrong when they didn't show up for the blood mobile. At this Nick turned around trying to think.

Wait a minute, wait a minute there was a blood mobile here today? Demanded Skankee.

Yeah, every Thursday, give a little get a little Doc said showing Skankee his pin he had gotten for donating. It's our way of making a meaningful contribution to society.

You hear that Knight Skankee asked.

But Nick's mind was else where. I should have made them stay with me.

Trying to make Nick see reason Natalie replied, Oh what? Are you going to put up every person who is on the streets? You have got to stop blaming yourself this is not your fault!

Oh it's my fault Natalie it's my fault, all of this.

Ok, ok listen we've got the blood mobile, the homeless if this guy was type O we have got a hat trick.

You work the day shift right?

Yeah what's that got to do with it? Skankee asked.

Nick not in the mood to hear one of Skankee's stupid theories he replied rudely do it on your own time!

Skankee was dumbstruck. What is his problem he asked Natalie? As Nick walked off into the night Natalie responded.

I don't think you want to know.

Nick found his way to the Raven a night club for vampires where his old friend and once lover Jannete. He makes his way to the bar where Jannete is leaning agents the bar. She is in all black with a black choker around her neck he walks up to her and she smiles. I'd heard you were in town she says.

Three years, do I still call you Jannete he asked?

If you like, Wasn't it Chicago before? Jannette asked.

It was time to move on.

Ah yes, adorien gray syndrome.

Although if I had known that they were going to install lights in Rigby field….

Knowing what Nick was talking about Jeannette responded with, I hate baseball and slow games make eternity seem so much longer.

Suddenly Nick started speaking the language he and Jeannette had first met in, the language of love, French. Since they were in America prying ears would most likely not understand what they were saying and if they did they might not care. The rough translation of what he said was this place seems to be doing well for you.

Wee Jeannette replied and started speaking in French as well, I guess this place is like a little of Pairs… the young men… the music…

That depends on what century.

No. not at all, Jeannette pauses then continues, They were all good in Paris.

With that she takes a wine glass from the counter and takes a sip sighing with pleasure. Nick knows that her glass is not filled with wine and he places his hand in front of his nose to block the smell. The lights dark, I am the owner, and I find that I can mix it with a little wine. Except for my bar tender he thinks I am an alcoholic. The difference between the drink in Jeannette's hand and the bottles in Nick's apartment are the brand so to speak. Nick drinks animal blood while Jeannette chooses to drink the real thing. Would you like some Jeannette asks, holding the glass out towards Nick.

Nick responds by pushing the cup away no, no.

Ah yes you are probably still on duty no? She says with some slight sarcasm in her voice. She knows the real reason he refuses to have a drink and she does not understand. She also knows that Nick desires to be mortal once more though she doubts that goal is obtainable.

Not willing to go into the age old battle of why bother he states the real reason for his visit. He's here.

At these words Jeannette puts down her glass so she could think though her heart is not in it. She replies I know so many people. What is it you are going by now? Nickey something or other?

I want to know where he is Jeannette, Nick says knowing that she knows where Laquaua is located.

Defensively Jeannette responds he hasn't been making these kills if that's what you think. Now a days nobody is that stupid.

Nick grabs Jeannette by the hand where is he, he demands.

Before she is able to reply a man from the bar comes up to them and grabs Nick's arm. Is there a problem here he asks starting Nick in the face. Nick could easily break the man in half but he chooses to ignore the intruder.

Always the gentlemen huh Jeannette replies to his actions raising a cigarette to her mouth and taking a long drag on it. As she exhales the smoke she says filthy habit at least I know it can't kill me.

After the man moves away Nick looks at Jeannette she hands him a small piece of paper. I'd be careful I was you Jeannette warns, and then continues with her warning saying, he's very disappointed. Nick takes Jeannette's hand in his and pulls it close to his mouth as if he were going to kiss it but then decides to pull away. As quickly as he had entered the bar he exited eager to be on his way.

He was not the only one in the bar. Unbeknownst to him Alice had gone inside the Raven herself. Once Nick had left she too departed quickly to her jeep to follow him. As he is driving Nick clicks on the radio and flips through the stations till he hears a very familiar voice.

It is that of Laquaua but he is going by that name. Laquaua introduces himself and the station he is broadcasting from, saying the night crawler bring you a little lead for C E R K metal for the ages. Three weeks in this town and I still haven't seen my old friend. This next song is dedicated to you Nicolas, my brother, my child and with that he plays an old familiar song. The song he had played so many years ago on the violin the night Nick had become a vampire.

Nick once again goes back to that night, the night he made his first kill. The whole thing plays in his mind like a bad dream. He knows that as much as he wishes that it was a just a nightmare he could not change that fact that it really did happen. He remembers the whole thing as if were just yesterday and not so many centuries ago. A young Nicholas looming over a poor defenseless girl, Laquaua on one side of him Jeannette on the other both was cheering him on giving him words of wisdom as he feeds for the very first time. Their words have no translation but he knows what they mean, go ahead kill her, become one of us. Is what Laquaua's translation roughly comes out to mean. The words Jeannette were speaking were roughly translated as oh my love yes, yes. He could picture the girl is in as he is feeding on her. He can see her writhing in pain. He is so deep into his concentration of that horrible night that he forgets that he is driving and starts to veer into the next lane. If it wasn't for the blinding light and the loud honk of the horn he would have crashed into an on coming car. He cuts it very close but he is able to turn the wheel enough to change his direction. He is about in tears and doesn't know what to do. Part of him wants to turn the radio off and forget these horrible memories the other longs to find Laquaua and make him pay for what he has done. Laquaua knows exactly how Nick is feeling at that momement and knows that Nick is going to come after him so Laqauaua issues Nick a challenge: The Night Crawler is waiting!

Dark Knight the second chapter

Memories of long ago stirred in Nick's mind. Memories of the night Nicholas first became a vampire. flashes of a woman, of her soft skin and beautiful features , of himself teeth barred, of his teeth sinking deep into her flesh, the taste of his first blood, danced across his mind as the Night Crawler asked, do you remember Nicholas? Do you remember centuries ago? That first night when you became one of us? Did her heart sound strong? Did it call to you and make you dizzy with the first rush of her warm blood? How can you turn your back on what you've been given? What guilt is this that drives you to become an officer of the law? What folly is this that you inspire to be mortal again? What turn of the heart that compels you to seek mortal love? Someone has been killing the homeless with type O blood. On of the victims had punctures in his neck. Is it me Nicholas? Is it you? I have the answers Nicholas, I have the other cup. I have what you want. Are you there Nicholas? Are you coming? The Night Crawlers is waiting for you Laquaua beckoned.

Nick has reached his destination, a alley with a sign that reads Underground Radio 490 on your dial. He knows that this is where Laquaua is waiting for him. He does not have to wait long. Laquaua comes around the corner beckoning him to follow. No sooner had Nick disappeared around the corner then Alice appears and follows him being careful not to be seen. For a moment Laqaua pauses and looks behind him to make sure Nick is following and then continues to walk away. Nick follows him without hesitation and Alice does the same. Alice has finally caught up with Nick and sees him and another man standing on a fire escape of what seems like an old warehouse. As she moves closer Nick disappears into the warehouse. The warehouse turns out to be a slaughtering house. As the lights turn on you can see pig carcasses are hanging on hooks vats to hold their blood underneath each one. Laquaua is now standing before him and as Alice enters he says I thought we might talk over a midnight snack. Taking a large spoon he dips it into the vat of pigs blood filling it to the brim. As he takes a sip Alice covers her mouth and turns her head in disgust. Nither Nick or Laqaua is aware of her presences at this time.

Where is it Laqauaua Nick demands.

Is that any kind of hello Laquaua asks lowering the spoon. He continues before Nick has a chance to answer. So long, and I moved here especially for you he says with a slight smile. Lifting the spoon he says I guess it could be a little more appetizing with that he draws the jade cup from his coat and pours the pigs blood into it. At the sight of the cup Alice draws a little closer on the step. You look pail are you sure your not hungry Laquaua asks as he lifts the cup to his mouth.

All I want is the cup responds Nick drawing closer to Laquaua.

I don't think you know what you want Laquaua retorts. Then continues, you never have. Immortality, wasn't that your big wish, to live forever? To never have to wind up like this he asks hitting the pig corpse. Nick looks down as if in shame. I gave that to you. What do I get in return? Desertion, hatred, contempt.

I couldn't kill anymore Nick answers in reponce.

Humph who needs to kill Laquaua asks lifting the cup to his lips once again.

You do responds Nick with a righteous additude.

Laqauaua knows exactly what Nick is refuring to and responds, the guard yes, not those pathetic others.

Your lying Laqauaua responds Nick taking another step forward.

Why would I lie, give me a reason demands Laquaua. He goes on I've never been ashamed of killing.

They were my friends Nick replies as if that would mean anything to Laquaua.

Laquaua responds back with a question then what are we? Laquaua points a Nick and continues, we need to trust each other. We should trust each other. How long is the longest friendship?

Ignoring the question Nick responds, I want the cup.

Then come and get it replies Laquaua once again taking a sip of the blood in the cup. With that he rises effortlessly to a high-rise. Feeling a little weak are we with that he dives towards Nick knocking him to the ground. Before Nick can turn over Laquaua has hit foot on Nick's chest. Is this what you want to be? A pathetic mortal cowering on the ground? Taste the blood on your face, taste it with that he pours the blood into Nick's mouth. Nick tries hard not to swallow as the blood drips from his mouth. You can't deny what you are. You are never going to get this cup, you don't have the crourage. No guts, no glory man. As Nick tries to get up Laqaua easily pushes him back down. Come on, what's it gonna take to get a rise out of you?

Finally Laquaua gets what he desires Nick growls with fangs barred. Suddenly a cry of shock and terror interrupt their reunion. Nick looks up to see a frightened Alice. Alice get out of here Nick demands.

Laqaua looks up at Alice and asks is this someone I should meet?

Alice is frozen where she stands. Looking at the two vampires below her. Run! Nick demands but it is too late. Laquaua rises and is intantly before Alice. Maybe this is a chance to find out just how much you want to be mortal he says holding Alice by the neck. it's a simple choice, a classic, which do you want to save, the cup or the girl? With that he drops the cup. Nick watches at it falls. No screams Alice as Laquaua goes to bite her. There is no contest as far as Nick is concerned and instantly Nick is forcing Laquaua back agents the wall. Laquaua smiles and replies either way I won he says as the cup shatters to pieces on the cement floor below.

Oh Nick! Alice says sadly looking at the shards of green on the floor below her.

Get out of here Nick demands not able to hold Laquaua any longer. Laquaua picks Nick up over his head and drops him to the floor below. Then he glances up in time to see the girl disappear. He sighs then floats down to where Nick lies. You're weak, you need blood. You want mortality, I'll give you mortality. With that he picks up to butcher's knives and continues. With fire, a stake through the heart, the sun, all of these will do it my friend and one more, decapitation. With that he razes the blade above his head but Nick instantly awakes. Eyes glowing and fangs barred. He kicks Laquaua sending him flying into a nearby rack. Laquaua is instantly squired through the heart. Nick with several abriasions across his face stares at his former Master. Then goes to feel the spot where the metal has periced his heart he pulls away accepting that Laquaua is dead.

Instantly he flashes to a memory of long ago. He is leaning agenst a pillar as the music plays behind him. I want to go back declares a now sorrowful Nicholas.

It's much too late for that now replies Laquaua coming around the corner and putting away the violin.

You've made me a murderer Nicholas states turning towards Laquaua.

I made you a god, I made you eternal. I made you my brother. Nicholas looks away as Laquaua continues. You need never fear anything again.

Nicholas turns away and replies I fear what's inside me now.

Laquaua comes up along side him and replies, man is a predator Nicholas. And we are the ultimate. Nicholas looks away in disgust. You will live longer than in your wildest dreams. You will see life begin and end and begin anew. I taught Nero the tune and together we watched Rome burn. I rode with Sharlamine, and taught Gangus Khan the lessons of war. With this he grabs Nicholas and turns him to face him. All of these opportunities I have given you. A life never threatened by age or disease with this takes Nicholas by the neck in love as he says you are a blessed man Nicholas. The crusades you have endured will be as but a heartbeat in your lifetime.

Nicholas grabs Laquaua's arm in a brotherly shake and responds I shall repay you. With that he kisses his ring. Nicholas is once again brought back to the present day where Laquaua's body is before him. Wiping the blood from his mouth Nicholas departs and we are given one last look at Laquaua. But wait! What's this? Laquaua is not dead his lips move into a slight grin and a low growl emerges from them.

It is now sunrise and Nick is starting to burn the light hurting him he dashes to his car and is able to lift the trunk and get in just before the sun gets to high in the sky. Meanwhile back at the museum Alice calls the precint to see if Nick is there. The phone rings and the officer at the desk replies desk. Has detective Night come in she asks. Night?

No mamm he hasn't checked in.

If he does can you tell him that Alice called?,

Sure thing. A few minutes later we see Natalie, Skankee and Chief Stonetreive at Skankee's desk. Chief Stonetreive is breathing down Skankee's neck concerning Nick's whereabouts. Are you telling me that you haven't seen from him or heard from him since he stopped off?

I was asleep sir, replies Skankee. I'm on the day shift remember?

He was pretty upset when he left, he knew the victim he was blaming himself said Natalie, ah but I think he was working on a lead.

Well I hope I can make that sound all very roszy to the mayor replies Stonetreive. Got a blood type?

O replies Natalie looking down at the desk.

I'm telling you that's the key the O's, the homeless, the blood mobiles.

What about the guard, demands Stonetreive.

Ah captain line three says the officer who was answering the phones.

call, Stonetreive, where? Yeah, we've got some key's we'll get someone down there thank you, with that Stonetreive hangs up the phone. They just found his car parked in an alley illegally they are towing it in. Soon Skankee is at the lockup to retrieve Nick's car. He sighs I don't know why nobodies listening to me. We all know that Night's a hotshot but he's got no experience he says as he leans agents the trunk of Nick's car. Sure he looks good in leather, he's got the blond hair but between you and me and the lamppost he's in the dark about a few things. The mechanic doesn't respond instead he just hands Skankee the paperwork and replies here, and here. Skankee takes the paperwork sighs and says alright, he signs the papers then rocks the Caddy and says feel that cushion of air. Feeling the rocking motion of the car Nick, still in the trunk wakes up and bumps his head on the trunk lid.

Skankee went on to say, this car takes me back you know? 1976 Madison Wisconsin a wild bicentennial summer I was with my body Dino Remeriaz a really great guy that is before he became a lawyer he had a coup devil just like this, just like it chuckled Skankee as he opened the door and got in, ah a classic. Ah feel that door slam, yeah we'd drive down to Milwaukee, down to Chicago, up to the Celab a different set of girls for ever leg of the journey, a wild summer.

Is that it Mister Memory? Asked the mechanic holding the keys through the opposite window. Yeah, yeah, that's it Skankee said with a sigh, that's it. With that he chuckled and started the car. Ohhoo nice he said and then picked up the mic and called dispatch. Dispatch, this is 81 Kilo I think I'm going to tool around in Knight's caddy for a while just let me know when he turns up ok? Thanks.

Meanwhile the blood mobile had made it's way to the hotel. The driver is now wheeling the donated blood to the nurse's station. Hay you're here early. I don't think the test lab is ready for it but I'll start the cataloging. The doctor who is dropping off the donated blood nervously drums his fingers on the cart. The phone rings and the attending nurse answers it. Blood bank, the police? Well you can send them up but I'll have to check with Dr. Kipper before providing any information, ok with that the nurse hangs up the phone and shakes her head. At the mention of police the Dr. who was dropping off the blood listens intently to her conversation.

Meanwhile down in the hospital parking garage Nick lifts up the lid and realizes that it is safe to come out. Once out of the trunk he lifts up this coat to block his face and puts on a pair of sunglasses. An elderly lady is staring at him and he jokes it's a little cramped but you can't beat the rent. With that he heads to the elevator that will take him into the hospital

At the nurses station Skankee is getting nowhere. Look can you get this Kipper guy on the phone he asks the nurse. We're this close to nailing a suspect. Nick walking down the hallway can over hear the conversation Skankee is having with the nurse. I'm a cop can't you give me access to the computer?

The answer the nurse gives is not the answer Skankee wants to hear. Not with out Dr. Kipper's approval. Nick sees a door marked Dr. Kipper and decides to go into the office. The door is locked but Nick is able to open it easily. He is greeted with sunlight as he opens the door and he stumbles to close the shades. Once the shades are closed Nick sits down at the desk and starts typing.

Meanwhile Skankee is still trying to get some answers from the nurse. Look, I'm just trying to get some answers can you at least tell me if the victims all donated blood?

The nurse refuses to give Skankee any answers and replies Dr. Kipper will be back at 6.

Back at 6, back at 6 replies Skankee obviously unhappy. Hay Fenner my man says Skankee patting a Dr who just walked up on the back. Good to see you, hay listen could you tell this lady that I'm a good guy? He says pointing at the nurse. That I ah donated a pint of A- blood the other day?

The Dr. looks at the nurse and nods He's a loyal donor.

You see there Skankee replies with a wave of his hand.

The nurse won't budge. The information is confidential.

Sorry replies Doctor Fenner. Hay is that old Cadillac keys he says pointing to the keys on the counter.

Yup! A 62 ragtop, Skankee replies picking up the keys in his hand and showing them off, a classic.

Meanwhile Nick is on the phone with Natalie. Who told him he could drive my car Nick asks.

Stonetreive Natalie replies. There was nothing I could do. Oh course Skankee was supost to bring it back here. Where are you?

At the hospital checking out blood donors, Skankee was right Nat. homeless type O's that's the link.

What about Laquaua?

Only the guard at the museum, the guy who did the other killings is still on the street. Hay look I think my rides leaving I gotta go.

Woah, woah wait a minute you sound weak can you eat something?

Are you crazy? Hospital food? Listen they were all blood donors. This is it. I'll call you when I get up tonight. With that Nick hung up the phone and put his shades back on.

Did you know that the 62 Caddy has more trunk space than any other car made in the last 30 years Skankee asked Dr. Fenner.

Yeah? How's the mileage Dr. Fenner asked in response.

Hay with a ride like that who's counting?

Dr. Fenner laughed and patted Skankee on the back and then walked a way. Skankee turned back to the nurse and asked your not going to help me are you? The nurse gave a slight smile. Back at the car Dr. Fenner took a wrench and cut the brake line under the car. He didn't want Skankee solving the case. Nick heard a noise but he couldn't check it out. He had to stay in the trunk for safe keeping. Back at the nurses station Skankee was tired of being nice and said you know there's a name for a woman like you and it isn't nurse. I'll be back with a warrant with that Skankee turned and left. The nurse's response to his words was roll of her eyes.

Once in the car Skankee turned on the engine and then the radio. He turned the dial till he found some music he liked. Unfortunately for Nick it turned out to be very loud and very obnoxious. Skankee I'm going to kill you he said covering his ears to try and shield the noise. Skankee with cigarette in his mouth dove off down the street. As he was going down a hill he tapped the brake. When he got no response he tapped a little harder. Oh no said Nick realizing something was wrong with the breaks, Oh No cried Skankee realizing something was wrong. He swerved in several lanes and cried oh no he's gonna kill me.

Out of the way Skankee cried as he swerved trough several different lanes. Oh no he cried again as he looked ahead.

Meanwhile back at the museum Alice had fallen asleep reading. As her alarm went off she looked at the clock. She dialed the phone and asked for Nick but was told that he still had not checked in, when asked if she wanted to leave a message she replied no, no I'll call back. After hanging up the phone she dialed Nick's home phone number getting the answering machine she hung up. She then started flipping through the phone book and then walked away to look at the hieroglyphs on the wall. The first four digests match his alarm code she remembered starting to write them down. \

Meanwhile Skankee was at a repair shop. Man oh man I feel sick.

The mechanic was looking it over and said why don't you just shoot it and put it out of it's misery?

You can fix it right Skankee asked very worried. He knew that if Nick ever found out what he had done to his car he would be dead. Little did he know that Nick already knew. I mean tell me you can fix it.

Fix it? Are you crazy man? This is a sculpture; people look at this and say what the hell is this cause it sure don't look like no automobile, look at that bumper said the macanic starting to circle the car.

That's the ferari that I took out. Never seen a grown man get so angry.

And the fender?

Rent Truck.

Door?

I think a town car.

Rear fender and bumper?

It totally escapes me why somebody would leave a 30ft cabin cruiser on the front lawn.

And look at that trunk totally flattened we're gonna have to use a torch just to open it.

Nick listening to the conversation did not like the sound of that.

I think your exaggerating replied Skankee.

In response the mechanic took a crowbar and tried plying open the trunk. Nick not wanting the trunk to be opened held it shut with all his might. The crowbar fell to the ground.

See!

Yeah I see said Skankee unhappily.

Look man, find me a Caddy from some junk yard and then maybe I can do something. Otherwise you've got two tons of scrap metal.

Man oh man on man he is gonna kill me. Skankee paused for a minute and then realized something even more terrible, worse still he's gonna make me pay for it.

Nick decided it was time to get out of the car. Skankee was all he said.

I'm a dead man Skankee moaned.

Skankee was all Nick said again.

Skankee knew he had to talk himself out of it somehow started with. Nick, honest to God I was only going to drive it to the station but the hospital was on it's way and I said why not. This kills me, this kills me more than it kills you. He said backing away slightly.

Nick said very few words and he said them very cool and calm knowing that it would terrify Skankee. The brakes failed.

Absolutely, I was on that big hill on Dearborn Parkway and I go to put on the breaks and nothing, nada, nentie, so I yank it over to the right and, and try to jam it over agents the curb but no this baby just jumps right over onto the sidewalk so I yanked it over left I almost hit this kid on a bike. As Skankee is trying to explain what happened Nick is circling the car looking at the damage.

Is that when you hit the fire hydrant?

Creamed it, water all over the place I'm slipping and sliding like gretski in a bad dream. Skankee is still backing away from Nick afraid that he is going to blow up at him at any second. Wait how did you know about the fire hydrant he asked.

Nick doesn't respond instead he looks underneath the car at the brake line. The break line's cut Nick said.

You see I had nothing to do with it. It was cut. By who, Skankee asked.

By the guy were looking for. You were right Skankee.

I knew I was right.

The murder at the museum was a different killer.

He was? Skankee asked confused.

Type O and homeless they were the keys all along.

I knew that said Skankee.

I know replied Nick.

So, you're not mad about the car?

I could kill you about the car Nick replied stepping towards Skankee causing him to take a step back. But I owe you an apology about the case.

I accept it.

Good. Suddenly Nick has a dizzy spell and leans agents the car and a tool bench to keep from falling over.

Hay are you alright? You look like hell warmed over.

Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little bit hungry.

Taking Nick in his arms in like buddies hug Skankee asks hay why don't I take you for some slaveakke, my treat.

Nick smiles then replies no thank you I think I'll wait until I can get something I can sink my teeth into.

Oh come on replies Skankee but Nick changes the subject.

Hay come on we've got to get back to the hospital. As Nick and Skankee turn to head to the hospital Alice is arriving at Nick's apartment in her jeep. Immediately she types in the numbers from the Myan display. Just as he said his the door to his apartment opened up with ease. Back in the patrol car Skankee was saying I'm telling you, you won't get anywhere without a warrant.

Won't need one, all of the victims were regular blood donors and all of them used the roving blood mobiles.

Who told you that?

Dr. Kipper.

Humph that's where he was sighed Skankee.

Found Genie? Nick asked.

Nothing yet, hay what were you doing in the warehouse district last night?

Anybody report anything unusual from up there this morning? Nick asked

No why asked Skankee.

Alice and I had a lead on the museum's Myan cup.

Alice? You were with Alice last night, chuckled Skankee. Zeet Zeet Zee this is the Beamer sitting in for the Night Crawler tonight. Crawler you listening man call in say what, we're worried about you.

Nick clicked off the radio as Skankee asked is there something going on between you and her?

Dr Hunter and I Nick questioned.

No, no, no I mean Alice and you?

You're the Detective what do you think Nick asked turning to look at Skankee.

I think you're suppressing evidence replied Skankee.

Back at Nick's apartment Alice opened the second door and called to Nick. There was no reply but she continued to look around. She spotted a cup that looked just like the one that had been shattered. Startled by some noise she called to Nick again. Nick? If you are trying to scare me you are doing a pretty good job Alice said standing next to the garage door.

She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. A young girl badly hurt and barely conscious asked where is he.

Back at the hospital Nick was talking to the nurse who had given Skankee a hard time earlier that night. All we need from you is some answers to a few questions Nick was saying.

Like? The nurse asked.

Like who has access to the donor records?

The blood bank staff, the physicians, the hospital administrators.

Oh that narrows the field Skankee said sarcastically.

Ignoring him Nick continued to question the nurse. Did anyone come in and out of here this afternoon while Detective Skankee was around?

Well, there were several nurses, Dr. Edlemen popped through, when they reached the nurses station Nick came face to face with the pile of donated blood. He turned sickened and the nurse asked him are you all right?

Oh he's just hungry replied Skankee taking notes on his little pad.

Nick regained his composure and replied I'll be fine. I think the person we are looking for is more like an orderly or lab technician, someone who wears his keys on his belt.

Back outside Nick's apartment Dr. Fenner was skulking around the alleys looking for a loose end that he had to deal with, the only person who could indicate that he was behind the killings. Inside the apartment Alice was holding Nick's jade cup in one hand and calling for an ambulance to come to the aid of the young girl in the other. It's 101 gateway, it's a warehouse, have them ring the buzzer. Yes, please hurry with that she hung up the phone. Then she went to where the clicker was and used it to turn up the fire in the fireplace. I don't think he's ever used this before she said leaning down towards Genie. The ambulanced will be here any minute.

At this Genie began to panic. No, no hospitals!

You need help Alice replied trying to convince her everything would be ok.

No, he'll be there.

Who? Alice asked.

He works there.

Who will be there? Alice asked again trying to figure out why the girl was so aftraid. Genie was unable to answer her.

Back at the hospital Skankee was answering a question. Yeah, he was asking a lot of questions about the caddy but how did you know about the keys?

Here, Don Fenner, the nurse said handing Nick a file. He's a wonderful man.

Yeah Night, he's just a regular guy, come on.

Anything happen to him this year? Maybe something that could have pushed him over the edge?

Well, he lost his mother the nurse replied.

How? Asked Skankee.

A car axcident, well not really, see she lost a lot of blood, what killed her I guess was the hepatitis that she contracted through the transfusion. At this information Nick picked up the phone.

10 to 1 she was type O Skankee said.

Well, what does that have to do with anything the nurse asked.

Type O's the universal donor. They can receive only type O blood replied Nick.

Wait, wait, wait, so if you knew that some of the blood used came from street people maybe you'd blame them. Maybe you'd see to it that they couldn't ever donate again said Skankee coming over to Nick's side.

Yeah this is Night, we need to put out an a p b, yeah Donald Fenner.

Oh god sighed the nurse.

Back at Nick's apartment Donald rang the door bell. As soon as Genie heard it she began to freak. No! No!

Easy, easy it's ok I won't leave you, I'll stay with you Alice said trying to reassure her. With that she went to answer the door. Ambulance she asked looking at the monitor.

Yeah, Donald responded.

Take the elevator up we're on the second floor she said completely unaware that he was not coming to their aid but coming to kill Genie.

Alright he answered her opening the door.

Back at the hospital Skankee was compiling information to try and figure out what his next move might be. Ok so we know that he only works days. Do you know any of his friends or aqanitences?

He's a very private person the nurse responded.

I'll be outside in a sec just let me check my machine Nick called to Sckankee. With that he dialed his number.

They are coming right up Alice said to Genie who tried to rise from where she was laying. No, no don't try to stand. As the answering machine picked up Alice realized that it was rewinding. Nick it's me Nat where are you I'm beginning to worry. Instantly Alice picked up the phone Nick she asked.

Alice? What are you doing there he asked.

Looking for you, where are you, are you ok Alice asked.

How did you get in Nick asked in surprise as well as delight.

The Mayan numbers on the Stella Alice replied.

Very clever Nick replied back.

Someone named Genie is here.

Nick stood up at this news. She's alive.

Barely, the guy who beat her left her for dead Alice replied. She knows who's doing the murders Nick.

Nick ran his fingers thorough his hair. Look have you called for an ambulance?

They are on their way up right now Alice responded.

If the paramedic says she is stable don't move her. Alice could hear the elevator rising finally coming to a stop. Hang on the guys here now she replied to Nick putting the phone down but not hanging it up.

As the door opened Alice looked at the man in suprsie and knew at once something was wrong. Wait a minute where's your stuff? Don't you have a medic bag? Who are you she asked. Not answering her he grabbed her by the arms throwing her across the room. Nick she cried out in terror.

He's at my place Nick called running through the hall ways of the hospital as fast as he could. Put out a call and meet me there he called to Sckankee.

Hay, hay night, you want to tell me how you are going to get there called Sckankee after him but he was already gone.

As Donald leaned over Alice Genie caught his attention by calling out No! Please! And reaching towards him with her arm outstretched. Rising to her feet she called keep away, stay away, get back to no prevail. Grabing a broom she swiped it at him stay back! I mean it stay back! However, it did no good, it was as if Donald was in a trance and all he could think about was getting his revenge. Stay away she said again as Donald continued to advance towards her. Lighting the broom on fire she waved it at him. Stay back, I mean it! As she lunged at him again he grabbed the broom from her hands and tossed it away with an evil smile. Fire began to spread as he grabbed Genie by the neck and started to choke her. As he squeezed as hard as he could Nick came flying through the window. He was furious and almost bit into Donald's neck to punish him but he stopped himself. Looking around at the fire he asked where's Alice? Genie pointed to an area almost surrounded by fire. We've got to get out of here. Can you make to the stairs? Genie nodded. Run was his instructions. Nick knew that fire was one of the only things that could kill a vampire and the flames were getting larger but he knew that he had to rescue Alice. Dashing through the flames at last he was by her side. Can you walk he asked.

I'm not sure Alice replied.

Come on Nick said but before they could go anywhere Leqauaua burst through the window and bit Donald killing him. Nick stared at Laquqaua in horror. I believe he got what was coming to him Laqauaua said. Wiping the dripping blood from his lips and with his fingers and sucking them till the last drop was gone he continued now it's your turn Laqaua said with a sneer.

Meanwhile Skankee is in the patrol car heading towards Nick's apartment. I'm on my way there now he was saying over the mike. Meet him at this where house that's all I got then he flew out of here.

Back at the where house Laqaua was walking toward him. Steel spikes can't kill a vampire Nick but fire can. Isn't it about time you came out?

Stay here. He won't come through the flames Nick said with a frustrated look on his face.

Nick? Alice questioned scared.

When I get to the other side try to make it to the stairs. However, Nick is not able to get up from where he had just been, he was too weak from lack of food.

You look weak Nick, when did you last feed? Looking at Nick Laqaua knew that it had been several hours if not almost a full day since he had last eaten. You need blood to fight Nicholas. You need blood to fight Nicholas, you need blood to live.

At these words Alice looked at Laquaua realizing that he was telling the truth she made the ultimate offer. Nick, take me she said turning to him.

Yes, it's a wonderful offer. Take her, make her one of us. Mortals die does it really mater how or when?

Nick instently flashed back to the night he had made his first kill. Just as he flashed back to the instant in time where Jeanette was incouraging him to take the girl lying before him Alice was saying the very same words except that she was offering herself to him. Yes take me, it's the only way you can defeat him.

It would kill you Alice.

Or make me immortal.

Once again Nick flashed back to the night he had first become a vampire, Laqaua's words ringing in his ears. It beats, the blood can you smell her blood? Take her the words echoed through his mind.

Take me, Alice was begging. I'm a scientist I want too.

The memories of that night were ringing in his ears. You don't know what your saying he said at last.

I do.

Please Nick begged her.

She turned his face toward hers, the chance to live through entire civiliazations,

Yes whispered Laqaua.

To watch the world change, to evolve.

Listen to her Laqaua.

Take me.

Yield to your thrist Laqaua instructed.

The voices of so many years ago continued to echo in Nick's mind. take her, take her yes my love, take her, the face of the women he had killed flashed through his mind.

Take me Alice begged.

Take her ordered Laqaua. Nick turned Alice's head so that her juglar was exposed and went to dig his fangs deep into her throat.

Do it ordered Laqaua knowing that it would destroy Nick if he did.

No! screamed Nick at last. Grabbing a flaming piece of wood he stood before Laqaua.

You really think you can beat me as a mortal Laqaua laughed.

Go to hell was Nick's reply.

Laqaua laughed and retorted not before you do.

Nick lunged the flaming piece of wood at Laqaua hitting him in the face.

Laqaua screamed in pain. That hurt he snarled with that he grabbed the piece of wood and sent Nick flying across the room.

Nick! Screamed Alice in terror. Laqaua lunged the piece of wood in the wall next to Nick who was not knocked unconscious then turned his attention towards Alice. Alice tried to escape but to no prevail. Laqaua was at her side instantly whispering in an old language putting her in a trance.

Nick woke up and realized that the flame was very close to him almost froze in terror but when he saw Laqaua with theeth bared and then watched as Laqaua sunk them deep into Alice's neck. He lunged to attention grabed the flaming piece of wood once more and drove it deep into Laqaua's stomach. Dam you! Burn in hell! Then Nick uttered some words in an old language and drove the wood further into Laqaua's stomach pining him agenst the wall. Laqaua gasped and breathed his last. Nick watched as he was engulfed in flames. Then he held Alice in his arms but he was too late she was already gone. Cradeling her in his arms he looked once more towards the wall where he had pinned Laqaua but Laqaua was gone, only a pile of clothes were left in his place. Looking back at Alice the tears began to flow.

The following night Nick and Natalie were at the museum where Nick had first met Alice his jade cup on display. She wanted to live forever Nick said to Natalie.

So did You Natalie reminded him. It's very seductive isn't? she asked stariing down at the jade cup. The idea of never dying?

Yeah, and never being able to be in love Nick replied. Is that seductive? She had no idea. No, Alice and Laqaua they are the lucky ones Nick said with a sigh.

Oh come on you don't mean that Natalie responded.

If you hadn't given me the transfusion.

You would have starved to death. Or is that why you wanted to become mortal again to die? Or is it to live and love like a human being?

Oh I was that close, Nick said with a gesture.

Are there anymore like it? Natalie asked turning her attention once again to the jade cup.

Nobody really knows Nick said with a slight chuckle. I guess I will have to keep looking.

And eating Natalie re plied. Do you think you can really bring me back over Nick asked with a smile.

Well all we can do is keep trying.

Ah are you guys ready? I've got to get home for some shut eye. You really owe men on this one Night. Let's count up what I did, I ah put together the hospital leads the blood banking, what else did I do?

What about the car Nick replied.

Oh yeah, I remember Night, do you realize that you've got a pint of grade A Skankee running through you?

What? The transfusion? Nat you didn't.

Sorry he was the only available donor.

So I guess from now on you won't be able to walk past a sluvakee feeling the urge.

Natalie responded with a laugh.

You know there is one thing that I don't get Nat though, Skankee said.

What's that Natalie asked heading down the museum steps.

Well I understand this whole story about Genie, she's B- so the guy thinks he kills her but he doesn't drain her blood. I got that. But what about Fenner?

What about him Natalie asks.

If he was the one taking the blood why was he missing 2 pints when we found him?

Evaporation Nick replies joining them on the step.

Oh come on, no! Skankee says doubting that is the real reason.

Absoloutly Natalie repiles. The fire sucked up as it were the blood from the body.

Think he'll buy it? Nick whispers to Natalie.

Oh yeah, I knew that. Yeah sure right evaporation makes perfect sense. With that Skankee takes a cigarette from his pocket sticks it in his mouth and goes to light it.

Fastest way to a coffin Natalie replies looking at the cigarette

One of them any way Nick replies.

Pulling the cigarette from his mouth he replies you guys are starting to sound like my wife. I'm trying to quit alright? I am trying. Will you stop looking at me like that Skankee asks, irritated. You guys have no idea what it's like to live with an addiction Skankee says waving the cigarette at them. Natalie and Nick look at each other for a quick moment then turn and walk down then stairs. Skankee sighs and follows them then promises I'll make an effort I really will. What none of them realize is that they are being watched. Specifically Nick. As they turn and walk off a slight growl emanates from the newly reborn Alice. She stares at Nick with lust in her eyes until he is out of sight then she takes her very first flight across the city.

This ends the story of the Dark Knight but this does not end Nick's story. He has many more adventures in his quest to become human.


End file.
